


Just Love Me for an Hour More

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final moments of a dying relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love Me for an Hour More

The stack of papers sit on the table in front of them, signatures glaring up at them and neither of them knows where to look.

There’s never been this much space between them. Only a cushion but it feels like an ocean as they awkwardly shift at either end of their couch. No. Not theirs anymore. Blaine’s. According to the papers.

It had taken them hours to pick it out. Fighting a little too loudly in the middle of the store. It had been between this one and a grey sectional. Sebastian had won in the end, he always did.

Except for today.

Today no one was winning.                          

The grandfather clock in the hall chimes twice. Sebastian’s clock.

Men are coming on Thursday to pick it up. He’s not really sure where he’ll put it, hasn’t found a new place to live yet. It was something he’d been putting off for months, using it was an excuse to travel, to get away. Never staying anywhere for more than two weeks because after two weeks it started to feel comfortable and he started to think the word  _home._

Home was something he didn’t deserve.

“I should go,” he says at last. Blaine’s head jerks up and his eyes are wide and panicked. “Before the kids get home.” They don’t want to see him, he’s sure. It’s been nearly half a year since they last answered his e-mails, even longer since he’s heard their voices.

“Seb,” Blaine pleads in a voice as broken as their marriage vows. Sebastian doesn’t know what he’s asking. They’re out of sync now, he can no longer tell with just a look what the man next to him is thinking. “I…” What he does he never says. Just presses his lips tighter together and twists his wrist in his hand.

“I’ll tell…” he wracks his brain for someone who will still pick up their phone when they see his name displayed across the screen. His mind draws a blank. “When I find a place I’ll leave my address with my mom.” She always preferred Blaine, doted on him endlessly and cooed at everything he did. He had that effect on people. “Just in case.” Just in case what he doesn’t know.

Blaine nods tightly, gnawing at his lower lip and eyes suddenly glassy. He shuffles a little closer, so his knees are pressed against Sebastian’s thighs. It’s the closest they’ve been since the night Sebastian packed his bags and slipped out the front door. Sebastian knows he should move, just get up and walk away but he can’t bring himself to. Not when Blaine’s warmth is radiating towards him and he looks so small and lost.

“Can you…” Blaine clears his throat and tries again, attempting eye contact this time but ending up staring at his left cheek. “Can you just love me for an hour more?” Without waiting for a response he burrows into Sebastian’s arms. Twisting until he’s laying comfortably against the other man’s chest. Like they had done every night for years.

The words stick in Sebastian’s throat. He’s not sure if Blaine’s better off knowing or not. So he doesn’t say anything. Just lets Blaine stay there, not sure what he should be doing. Eventually he lets an arm settle against Blaine’s side, but denies himself the pleasure of running it through his hair just the way he knows Blaine likes that would leave him practically purring.

He pretends not to feel the shudders running through the body next to his and it’s the most painful hour of his life but he steadfastly refuses to move until the clock is announcing that it’s 3 and the kids really will be home soon.

The only hint he gives that he’s getting up is a gentle nudge that obligates Blaine to shift so he’s supporting his own weight. Then Sebastian’s standing and he could just grab his pile of papers and walk out the door. Just go and not look back and it would probably be the easier option. He doesn’t want to see the tear tracks that undoubtedly stand out too starkly against the sickly pallor of his ex-husband’s face—and that’s something he might as well get used to saying and what better time to do it than now—anymore than Blaine wants him to see it.

But nothing about their relationship had ever been easy. So he steps just beyond the coffee table so he would be forced to turn around to collect his papers.

He gets his one last look and it is as awful as he imagined it would be. An image that would be ingrained in his mind forever because he had been the one to take away that glowing smile and those luminescent eyes.

“I will love you forever.” It didn’t fix anything and probably actually made everything worse but he needed to say it one last time. Needed Blaine to know that despite everything else that had changed that hadn’t and never would.

He leaves then, despite the whimper that grows into a sob that follows him out the door. Despite every instinct and fiber of his being that is telling him to turn around and make things better.

He’s done enough damage here. 


End file.
